Who Are You, And Why Do I Love You?
by bre2star
Summary: Zim's life goes topsy-turvy when a new girl comes to skool...and causes some strange things in Zim. Like, this wierd feeling in his belly whenever he looks at her. Does she feel the same? What will happen between them? Where does Dib fit in in all this?


1Hey! Bre2star here. Here's a new story for you! I'm starting this thing where I see what happens when I include myself in a character's life. PLEASE REVIEW!

Um...Who Are You?

It was any ordinary day at Zim's house. Gir was spazzing out, and Zim was yelling at him for it. Zim, as usual, reluctantly went to Skool that morning. _Filthy, stinking humans!_ He thought to himself as he was walking. _Filthy stinking humans, with their ipods, and plasma TVs.__I await the day that I get to obliterate them all! _Then, he got to thinking. Today was a day he dreaded more than others. Valentine's Day. Which also meant it was the anniversary of Tak's failed invasion. Then, he REALLY got to thinking. If everything about human affection was learned from someone of his own species, what had he really learned. Nothing. He realized that he knew squat about love. But, he didn't realize that his life was about to be turned upside down.

_At the same time, galaxies away..._

"What do you MEAN I can't assist ?! I have the knowledge AND potential of any IRKEN invader! Why can't I help take over Earth?" screamed a voice to the Almighty Tallest through a communication screen. "Because, Invader Bre," Tallest Red began to rebuttal, " The assignments for Impending Doom 2 were Irken assignments only. If we could send you, we would, but we can't," That only angered the caller, Invader Bre, even more. "Oh really? Why?! It's because I'm the first and only HUMAN invader in Irken history, isn't it? ISN'T IT?!" she screeched. Tallest Purple let out a sigh and began to tell her, "Look, Breanne, we just can't help you! Earth has already been assigned,"

She silenced for a moment, and began to ask, "...to who?!" in shock. The Tallest began to reluctantly say that dreaded name that would strike fear into any irken's squeedily spooch. "...Zim...," Even Invader Bre was left with blank stare into the screen. After a lot of thinking and a large gulp, she finally replied. "I'll do it. I will assist...Zim ...in the mission," the name sent a shiver down her spine. The Tallest warned her of the dangers that awaited her, but she accepted anyway. Then a she went hurtling towards earth faster than the speed of light. A few minutes later, she was there.

_Back At School..._

Miss Bitters was ranting about how they were all doomed, when a voice over the PA system said that, like the previous year, the kids were allowed to celebrate Valentine's Day. Zim recalled the chaos from last year, and shuddered. The children were about to pass out their valentine meat slabs, when someone bust the classroom door open. Through the doorway stepped a beautiful new girl. She had long, wavy strawberry-blond hair caressing over her pre-developed curves. Her black Hello Kitty tank top hugged her chest, and draped over her mid-section. Her pop-star jeans were ripped at the knees, but made her look fabulous. Her face struck awe into the class. Her big, green eyes sparkled in the dim light. Her oval violet glasses added a certain intelligent complexity to her. Her small, squarish nose was not too big, but not too small. Finally, her luscious pink lips laid a faint smile across her face. 

Even Zim looked at her, love struck. He, the actual almighty ZIM, was in ...love? It couldn't be! He was an Irken, and they can't love! So, why did he get this funny feeling in his belly whenever he looked at her? _Bad lunch meat..._he thought._ Just bad lunch meat._ He would have to further investigate this, this... what was her name? 

After about 10 minutes of stares and dropped jaws, the beautiful newbie paced to the middle of the room and broke the silence. "Um...hi, everyone. I'm Breanne. I'm new here," she said. _Good, good. Short, simple, straight to the point yet subtle and vague. She thought to herself. I think I might actually be able to pull this off. God, it's been so long since I've been here... I'm only 13 and I haven't been here in 6 years! _But then, she saw...him. She could've sworn her jaw dropped to the floor as well. He sat in the top right corner of the class, and she couldn't stop herself from staring. Miss Bitters, unaware that love really was in the air, said to the class, "Alright, children. As much as I enjoy the silence, I am beginning to miss the chaos. Begin the screaming and running around the room.

Suddenly, all the kids began screaming, running around, and throwing things around. All of them, except for Zim. Zim, and Breanne. They were just standing, and staring. At each other. Zim seemed to be hypnotized by her hair blowing over her big green eyes by the wind from the open window. Breanne was mesmerized by his soft...green...skin. His blue eyes gleaming in the room's lights. After school, as he was walking home, he felt like he was being followed.

He was. As soon as his door closed, someone began to knock. He opened it, and knew in an instant who it was from those gorgeous eyes and flowing hair. With a serious face, she held up an Irken invader badge. A golden badge that had 'INVADER BREANNE' across the middle in some form of hieroglyph. He noticed it shine, which reminded him of her shining irises...There was that strange-belly-feeling again. What was wrong with him?! He shouldn't feel this way. About anyone! Why did she do this to him? HOW did she do this to him? He wondered if he gave her that strange-belly-feeling._ I wonder..._he thought._ ...is she oblivious to what she's doing to me?_

"Zim, I know this may seem a little...soon, but I must tell you something," she put the badge away, and stepped inside. He wasn't at all hesitant to stop her. He just, felt...he didn't understand. For once, he felt...weak. She made him weak. But why? She sat on the pinkish couch and let out a sigh. "Zim, I need to stay here for...a while...don't ask why," He was about to ask anyway! Why did she HAVE to live with him? In HIS base? He had to decline! She would entirely ruin the mission! He couldn't allow it! "Zim, what I'm about to tell you may, shock, but you HAVE to know,"...


End file.
